The ability to throw a ball is a basic skill in many sports, including baseball and softball, and practice is essential not only to improve a player's skill but also to keep a healthy arm in shape and to rehabilitate an arm that has been injured. Traditionally, throwing a ball repeatedly has required a partner to return the ball for another throw. Further, substantial space is required.